Tears of a Watterson
by Laengruk10001
Summary: A recent event has reminded Frank of a terrible day when he was a on a mission in London. A special dedication to 9/11


**Hey guys, welcome to a special dedication to this day 9/11, a devastating day for Americans, but because of it, we united and stand together. The man responsible for the attacks who should know by now is deceased. I wish you a good day.**

My name is Frank Watterson, the most honorable SAS captain of a three man squad. Me, Evans, and Brown. I started up as a soldier. I served my time in Afghanistan. I rank up through the ranks when I finally reached captain. That is when everything changed. One day, a special forces captain came up to me when I was at the shooting range. I not sure why he was there at first until he spoke a few words. He was there to give me an honor of being in the SAS. I have heard of the SAS before when I was in high school. I heard of their heroic actions for the queen and their country. I was gladly to accept it. I went through some training there and went on easy missions. Like bringing in supplies and scouting for enemy patrols. Those were simple when I finally got a squad to work with. That's when Evans and Brown comes in. Evans was a from Scotland. His father served in the army before and was decorated with medals. Brown's root traces back to Colonial America. His mother gave birth to him in England. By the time he was 18, he too rose through the ranks and eventually reached Lieutenant. He was recruited sometime later into the Special Air Service. There I was with Sgt. Evans and Lieutenant Brown. When we were sent to Iraq, they annoyed me at first since they always seen to get off task with the mission. Later, I would get used to it. Although, now's not the time to tell a biography. Today is a special day for Americans.

"Hello America, today is a very special and honorable day for everyone. Today is the anniversary of the day when America was attacked by terrorists. This day is dark for families who have lost their love ones, but this day marks the time where we all stand united for our proud country and stand against all odds. Years ago, our family and friend's courage were brought overseas into Afghanistan. They are fighting for a reason. To vanquish anyone and make sure our enemies will stay awake at night, watching our moves. The war has drawn casualties for our military. Even though their bodies on the hard cold ground, their sacrifice will be remembered for what they have done. This is KR Radio signing off. Have a very special day."

Nicole walks in to the room to see her dear brother looking at a picture.

"Frank, are you okay?" She asked, worrying about him.

"I'm fine Nicole. It's just wish that it didn't happen. That very day. Maybe I could have done something. To help. Those poor families. Losing their love ones is like losing a piece of you. Children losing their parents to a event they were never suppose to see. They were just children. Children who love their mom and dad. If one or both are taken away, the children will remember it for the rest of their life. Then he or she needs comfort. Someone to help ease their pain away. Even though it will disappear in a while, it will be brought up again, haunting them once again. These things will haunt children forever. Luckily, your kids have not seen anything horrible happen. They're lucky. I hope they never have to experience what a terrible event can do to them like those poor souls now." Nicole goes up to her brother and puts her hand on him.

"It wasn't your fault. You could have save everyone. Even those who were friends with you. I wish I had a husband who helps out more, but that didn't work well, though we're still a fine family with some problems we need help with so we can be like others. Look, if it makes you better, we just got invited to a ceremony being held at city hall. I beg you to please try to come. It will possibly make you better. If you don't, then I understand." Nicole walks out of that very room. She now needs to go pick up her children at school.

At Elmore Junior High, Everyone was at their lockers gathering up the stuff they need so they can go home. Gumball however forgot his combination. Either that or its stuck. Gumball enters the code again, but it fails. He's gotta be sure it's the right code. So he's going to the thing he did when he was trying to get his locker open when Bobert stole it and tried to steal his life and replaced him. He does it, and it works. He grabs all his things like books and paper then takes off, but stops right there as he saw some sort of beeping light coming from his locker. He goes to check. He certainly didn't remember putting anything else in his locker. What else could it be? He picks up the beeping device. What was it? Maybe it was a surprise Penny left for him. Like a confetti bomb to celebrate their relationship. He has high hopes when he finds out there was a card on it.

"Dear Mr. Watterson, If you are reading this then you have found a very special gift I have place for you, but I'm not your lover. I'm the jealous one. I can't believe she likes you instead of me. If only you weren't going to school here I would have her all to myself then that's when I got an idea. Hope you enjoy this special gift I gave you. Goodbye Mr. Watterson." The beeping grows louder hurting the cat's ears. It stops when the gift turns out to be a bomb which blows up.

Meanwhile, Nicole was almost to the school. She was just driving casually when a police car came rushing by. Probably the left thumb guy robbing a store with a spoon again when she notices something different. The car takes a route to where the school was. That's strange. Nothing bad could have happen. In fact, nothing bad ever happened at the school. This changes her mind when a fire truck comes driving past her nearing hitting the side mirror of her car. Although, Nicole still thinks there is still no danger. Could be just a small fire or a minor fire. Nicole is alerted when she sees an ambulance rushing with the fire truck. This was now not some kind of drill. Nicole puts her foot way down on the pedal and she quickly drives fast to the scene of the accident. She looks at the school to see it was different. Smokes rose out through the building. The smell was not good. It was filled with ash and it made everyone cough except the firemen who were wearing mask. This was not good. Something horrible has happen. Gumball, Darwin, and Anais were in there. She knew she had to get them. The mother tries to rush in, but a group of policeman stops her. She tries to break free of them but to no avail. These police were strong enough to hold her than the normal ones.

"Let me go! Please! My children are in there! You have to let me in!"

"Sorry ma'am, but civilians are required to stay out of the scene until given a clear. You can go and hang out with the other faculty members and parents."

"Mom!" Nicole knew that voice. It was her daughter. She turns to see them waving. She quickly rushes to them and hugs them knowing they were safe.

"We got out just in time. Us and the other students."

"But where's Gumball?" Darwin and Anais did not know what has happened to their dear sibling. The three looks everywhere. When they didn't see any sign of him, they were worried. What if he didn't make it. This would have made Nicole sad. A death of a family member can cause problems. Luckily, they did eventually find him. The bad news was that he was the one who had the bomb and was in the blast. With luck, he survived, but barely. His fur was now crispy black which is caused by the blast. Scratches were over his face. He even had a bump in the back of his head. The bomb must have knock him into something hard. As the hospital workers took him away, Nicole calls her brother to announce of what has happened if he was not sad right now.

In the room, a phone rang off. A dressed Frank who decided to go to city hall goes to pick it up.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Frank! Something horrible has happened! It's Gumball! There was a bomb! Part of a hallway is destroyed!" Nicole says in a panic way.

"A bomb?"

"Yes! Their taking him to the hospital right now! When they get there, we have to go see him. All of us. So we can show we are always there for him. Maybe we might have to cancel that visit tonight. This is more important than that. I love him. He's my son. I know sometimes I treat him unfairly, but deep inside I still love him. Promise me you'll be there for him." Frank stood there speechless. He had nothing else to say.

"Frank. Hello? Frank, you there?" Frank's mind was somewhere else. The words she said. She loves him. This brings him back to a terrible event that has happened to him. The day everything fell apart in his world.

January 2002

"Hey Frank, how you're doing?" The woman who spoke to him on the phone was none other than an old girlfriend of Frank Watterson: Elizabeth.

"I'm doing fine dear. I still can't wait until we get to the restaurant tonight. We'll eat like a queen and a king or something like that if you know what I mean." Elizabeth laughs. The two have been dating since October. They met at a coffee shop. The two were ordering the same coffee which was a strange coincidence. After getting their order, they started chatting it up. That is where the relationship starts off.

"Right. I can't wait until you show me a big surprise you have in plan for me. So what is it?"

"If I told you, I'll be spoiling it."

"Of course. So see you at eight tonight. I hope this train takes me home faster. Never took one. Only a plane, but I guess this will work too." Elizabeth hangs up the phone. Now with everything done, Frank basically had nothing else to do except just sit around on the couch. This work until a minute later when his phone starts ringing again.

"Who could that be?" Frank once again answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"Frank, we need you at the base. Come quick. Get your gear ready." Knowing this is an emergency, he puts on all his gear. His SAS gear. To finish it, just in case he needs it, he puts the gas mask in his back. Now ready, he drives down to Base Winston. Walking through the halls, he is surprised to see everyone was extra active today. Frank walks into the room he was assigned to and saw Brown talking with the head of operations. Both notice him after.

"Frank, you're finally here. Listen, we got a problem. Last night, command was listening to conversations on criminals as usual when one notice a civilian talking about some sort of bomb. We looked up this guy's profile and turns out he was once arrested for using nuclear energy. He also seems to know how to make good weapons to sell in the black market. Word is last night, he said he was going to bomb a subway. We gathered up all the intel we can and found out which subway he was going to strike. It's subway 14." Frank stood shocked in fear. Why? His girlfriend was riding on that very subway. Now her life was in danger. He stood there with the two looking at him. His eyes were blank. Not moving. He stood like a statue. Not even making a twitch. His face filled with terror.

"Frank, Frank, Are you there? Frank." Brown said shaking. He flashes back into the present as Nicole was still calling him out.

"Nicole. Don't worry. I'm still here. I'll be there soon. See you later." Once hanging the phone up, he quickly got into his car and drives to Elmore Hospital. This isn't really Gumball's first time in the hospital. It's when they had the dumb race and something to do with bad luck or something. Frank doesn't really know what happened that day. As he is doing it, he again flashes back to the events that happened in London.

"Alright boys, here's the mission. We're going in to take down a major high valued target. He might have brought some friends along with him to help. Remember that we're in this together. We need to stop that train before they blow it up. Understood?" said the captain who's leading the operation.

"Yes sir!" Everyone said to him. The car they were in makes a turn into a underground subway entrance. From there, once they got close to the last part of the train, Frank jumps in. He throws a flash grenade in the window. Then that is when he begins finishing the job. He blasts his way in shooting only 3 guys in the first cart. As he begins shooting his way through the others, SAS troops came in to help. They all blast their ways through tons of bogies. Total count they have racked up is about 15. Who knows if there is any other? When everyone breach the third cart, nobody was in there.

"What the bloody hell? No one's in here. Wait. I smell something. It smells like... Everybody take cover!" A beeping appears. Frank and a couple of them ran into the 2nd cart. That time, the explosion blows the 3rd cart up along with a private who didn't make it in time.

"Shit! We lost a trooper." said the captain. "Doesn't matter right now. We'll mourn him later. Let's go get the last bad guy in here and get the civilians off this train." The squad gets to the side while Frank stood back and then ran kicking the last door open.

"Stay back! Or I'll blow her brains out!" Frank is shock to see who it was. It was Elizabeth. He can see in her eyes that she was scared. Scared that there's a cold metal gun near her skull just waiting to be fired. One shot and she was dead.

"Stay back! Back! Put your gun down!" Frank proceeds to put down his weapon down on the floor in order to secure his girlfriend's safety when with quick reflex ability and accuracy fires at a gas pipe which blows up the cart. The explosion knocked out everybody near the blast. As for the other carts, they started rolling breaking columns. The civilians inside were surprised by the event. Their surprise soon ended when the carts lose energy to continue. Frank snaps his mind back in reality. Just in time as a truck almost hits him, but he evades it. His drive stops at his destination. The Elmore Hospital. Frank meets up with the his sister, who was shedding tear knowing her son might not make it. He goes and comfort her along with the rest of the family. Their support comes to an end as a doctor from the room Gumball was in comes out to talk with them.

"Mrs. Watterson, we got some news for you. The good news is that your son might make it. Not sure how a boy like him survives an explosion like that. The bad news... well... It's just... that-"

"What. Tell me already."

"I'm afraid he has loss consciousness."

"He's gone into a coma?"

"Well if you put it that way."

"Can we see him?"

"Sure." The Wattersons went in to see that Gumball was lying there in bed with a machine hooked up to him. He just lie there. Motionless. Not aware his family has came in. The doctor was right. Frank walks up to see him and examine him. No. It couldn't be. Not that face. Not again. No. Anything but that. He wish it could go way, but it doesn't. He flashes back to the train crash. The team has successfully stopped the train from being blown up. Frank has gotten up then started looking for the HVI and most importantly, Elizabeth. The search lasted for a while. He wasn't sure he would find her. He needed to make sure she was okay. Frank finally finds her ending the search. She lie there motionless with the same expression on her face as Gumball and with scratches too. Frank ran up and tries to wake her up.

"Elizabeth, please wake up. Please. You're everything to me. You bring happiness into my life. Please, be okay. Don't go. I beg you, don't go. Don't leave me here alone." A cough surprises the SAS captain. She was okay.

"Frank?" She asked with dry breath. "It's okay, Elizabeth. You're okay. No one is going to hurt you now. You're safe with me. Come on, let's go." Suddenly, a shadowy figure appears in the mist of the fire. Elizabeth watches as the person arms a gun. What was it pointed at? None other than her dear boyfriends head. She had to save him from the line of fire so she leaps at him making the gunmen miss.

"Damn it! You're going to pay for that!" The gunmen prepares to fire again when one SAS takes him down with a the butt of a gun to the head.

"Thank god, you're alright. We're still not done yet. First the bombs just in case then the civilians." Frank and the captain goes to where the bomb was located according to the info they were given. The duo opens it to discover something that will shock them. Nothing. Where were the bombs? It couldn't be. Where did the men hid them? Two SAS privates search the unconscious body. No bombs were found. This was bad. The bombs could be anywhere in London by now. Even with the Queen.

"Bloody hell! Charlie Delta, where are the bombs? The train was just a decoy. Repeat, where are the bombs?"

In the streets of London stood a cameramen filming a newsman who was assigned the morning news.

"Good Morning, London. Today, is a bright day. Great for doing exercise and getting some fresh air. In other news, reports of a bomb threat in London has possibly been stopped. Right now, we're getting words from the SAS captain saying he and his men detained the main suspect of the bombing. They also said the bombs have not been found yet, but the search for them will continue throughout the subway. The SAS promises to protect us from any danger and will ensure the safety of the civilians. Right now, it is a beautiful day on these streets. Nothing will happen today above ground and people will return to their families in pea-... What the?" The camera points to a building with some smoke coming of it.

"We're now looking at the largest building in London where there appears to be an accident has happened. Just your everyday accidental fire and nothing else-" A couple building floors explodes. This was no accident. This was on purpose. The fire engulfs the first couple floors. Some of the people try to escape using the fire exit. The others had no where else to go since the floor comes crashing down on them. Those who did survived had nothing else to do but jump. The first person to jump out was a man whose identity will never be known until possibly later. Men and women like him started jumping out. There were so many of them. Most were mothers and fathers, a couple, or even engaged couples who didn't have children yet. The children were going to be alarmed by the news of them losing their parents or parent. Children would cry knowing their mother or father is gone. Tears that will fill rooms until they are heard by those who would help them.

"We are here are the scene will a major event has happened. The biggest company and tallest in London has just been bombed. Fire trucks are coming into the scene as more people in the building tries to escape. Now it appears the top floors might not hold and might crumble into the other floors from the inside. Couple of innocent workers had jumped out of the building knowing no where else to go. Nobody can tell what's happening inside now, but people are struggling to get out since many of them are using the escape. Other forms of exit are possibly blocked by the fire. No news of whether or not the civilians in the subway are watching this happen if they have ever gotten with the special forces, but if they're watching this, let us help them with our pain and sadness of which is happening right now as people are watching. We will both understand each other and unite in order to get past this even soon after this fire stops." A few more bombs blow up near the fire escape in the middle floors. The explosions cause several people to be pushed out while others hold on. The people who were pushed out fell to their death and onto cold concrete. On the other side of it, coming out of the subway after surviving were the civilians from the crash. SAS escorted them out safely to see what has happened. The troops discovered the man has somehow planted the bombs in the building. What does he had against this place? Is it the government or was it the people who work inside? Questions will later be resolved as the captain order his men to go help civilians who came out. Elizabeth on the other hand can't just sit aside and watch as people suffer for a misfortune. Defying the order of staying with the others, she rushes quickly inside the building. The cameraman caught her attention.

"Now we have saw a woman who has come to a rescue in order to get the civilians out while also risking her life."

"Shit! Elizabeth!" Frank called out, alarmed. Frank attempts to go retrieve her. He's stopped by the captain.

"No. We have to stay here."

"She's my girlfriend. I have to save her."

"It's too dangerous!"

"I have met a special woman who cares about me and loves me for what I am. I can't find another woman like that. I love her. She's my friend. You wouldn't understand true love. You never went out with a woman before." The captain stood in disbelief. Not only was he right about true love, he never dated a woman before. He was a workaholic. He worked 24/7. Never took a break. Although despite that, he cares about his men especially Frank. Right there, the final bombs explode in the lower floors. Most of the civilians have gotten out. Others weren't so lucky when the floors comes crashing down on top of them. Elizabeth was still in there.

"Elizabeth!" He tries to get in and get her out immediately, but is stopped by the power of man. The building breaks off it's last knee. It crashes down into the street leaving nothing but broken construction pieces and a dusty atmosphere. The SAS put in their gas mask so they wouldn't get ill from the dust including Frank. The man continues onward and will not stop until he had found the love of his life. He digs through the broken walls, searching for her body. All he finds earlier were basic office stuff. Useless. Where was she? He makes other discoveries which were the corpses of the people who fail to get out. Their blank eyes. Motionless. Not able to close. Lifeless as a shell. Elizabeth better not be one of them. He digs everywhere and still didn't find her. He digs every single fire of now useless junk. Still didn't find her. His digging comes to an end when he finds an arm similar to her. Frank lifts off the piece of her. He holds her cold, dirty body in his arms.

"Elizabeth, we need to get you to a hospital."

"No Frank. I'm afraid I won't make it by then."

"No, no. Don't say that. I love you. Don't go."

"I'm not sure what else I can do. My body is very damage. I can't even move a muscle. They're sore. Please for my sake, be a good boyfriend to another girl. I'm afraid I won't live much longer.

"Please. I love you. You won't go. I'll get help. I won't stop until I get you some help... uhh... Medic!"

"Don't Frank. Please. Before I rest in peace, tell me, what was the surprise you had for me." Frank gets a little box out of his pocket and opens it. He reveals to her that he was going to marry her. An engagement announced at a restaurant. Not original, but sweet that he went all the way to do this for her.

"That's lovely, my dear. I wish we wouldn't have gotten marry. We would have had normal lives along with our kids. Maybe you'll find someone else you'll love."

"But I love you. I only have my heart for you. I won't go with another girl. You're the only one for me. You have always care about me since the beginning. I couldn't get any other girls but you. We're like soul mates. You can't go."

"Promise me. Even though we won't see each other anymore, do me this last wish?"

"What?" Frank questioned. Elizabeth comes and lands her lips on his. They briefly kiss. This time it was the most romantic kiss they have ever had. The biggest spark they have ever felt. This was the turning point if she was not going to pass on. Elizabeth finally gives off and closes her eyes, passing on. Frank lay there, heartbroken. His true love, now gone. His heart broke into millions of pieces. His heart was in pain. A heart breaking pain he could not get rid off. He starts sniffling and breaks down into tears as the woman he knew and love was now gone from the face of he Earth. He became numbed and cried. He had loss control. His chest heaved every time a painful cry came out his mouth. He couldn't stop this. Nothing could possibly make him happy ever again. The scene flashes back to the hospital.

"Frank? You're okay?" His sister asked, wondering what he was thinking about. He couldn't say anything. He was numbed by the memory again.

"You were thinking about her weren't you?" Frank still remained unresponsive. "I promise Frank. You'll find happiness. I promise. No fingers crossed."

"You sure."

"I'm sure." Nicole and Frank give each other a sibling hug knowing this would make the pain go way. As for Gumball, nobody still knows if he will ever wake up and who was responsible for this. Despite that, Frank will still fight on to make sure he lives. So he won't end up like Elizabeth. No. Not again. He will make it. He has too.

**That's about it for this story. Any recent bombings in real life that happened in this story are not real. This is just a fictional one. Not based on a real one I ensure you. Thank you for those who have read this in honor to remember the terrible day of America.**


End file.
